roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectrum
Spectrum is a Superior Element (or Fusion Element) in Elemental Battlegrounds. Spectrum is a very mana costly element, but compensates for with very damaging spells and fast attacks. Spectrum's moves fire quickly, and you need a good aim to use it at it's full potential. It is obtainable by fusing Light and Crystal with 450 Diamonds. Its color palette is Rainbow. The medal consists a Pyramid with a swirl. Spells Holobeam "User creates a rainbow spiral beam that can be controlled by their mouse cursor to deliver several blasts of low damage." Holobeam is a Beam Projectile Spell. Upon casting, the user shoots a large, curved white beam surrounded by additional different coloured beams. This beam can be controlled by the user's cursor to control its pathway rather than shooting it in a straight line. The white beam in the centre deals the most damage when an opponent is hit, and the additional beams deal less damage, but if all hit they can deal more damage overall. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Rainbow Shockwave "User thrusts forward in the location of the mouse cursor and deals low damage." Rainbow Shockwave is a Travelling Spell. Upon casting, the user thrusts forward in the direction of his/her mouse cursor. The user dashes in the chosen direction trailing coloured circles behind them, travelling quickly and quite a significant distance before stopping. This spell can also damage opponents and give a minor stun if the user collides with an opponent, although the damage is low. The shockwave is also able to boost them upwards if the user aims skyward. It consumes 200 Mana and has a 2 second cooldown. This spell can provide an escape from ultimates, including Slime, Phoenix, Dragon and plenty more. Rainbowifier Maximizer "User fires different coloured bullets that each deliver their own unique effect and damage." Rainbowifier Maximizer is a Multi-Projectile Spell in which the user shoots bullets of different colours of the spectrum, each having a special effect on those who are hit, though it deals low damage. The effects are as follows: * Cyan: Heals the caster if an opponent is hit. * Blue: The opponent is frozen in place (covered in blue ice) temporarily if they are hit. * Red: Deals medium damage. * Yellow: Inflicts burn damage. * Green: Depletes stamina of opponent. * Purple: Depletes mana of opponent. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Gamma Surge "User creates a fast travelling spiral effect using the mouse cursor that deals high damage in a small area." Gamma Surge is a Close-range (Field) spell. The player summons a downwards spiral that falls from the sky and explodes on the ground within 2 seconds. This beam will deal high damage to those in its radius, which isn't limited to the magic circle, having a slightly longer range. The user is able to move while using this spell, and the spell is solid. It will not work on a ceiling because it will explode on the roof instead of under it. It consumes 350 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. Cosmic Shrine (Ultimate) "User traps players in a prism of light that deals high damage spectral blasts to those trapped inside it." '''Cosmic Shrine '''is Spectrum's Ultimate, in which the user creates a large transparent pyramid of light with themselves in the centre that traps players inside. In this pyramid, beams of different coloured light repeatedly strike those who are trapped, dealing high damage overall. Players who enter the pyramid during the spell will also be attacked, but not trapped. Although it can be walked through, the pyramid will block most solid projectiles and act as a barrier for the user. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 90 second cooldown. Trivia *Spectrum was the first element to fuse a fusion element with another one. **It was also the first element to cost diamonds to be fused. * Spectrum was the most expensive element, surpassing Void, until the most expensive became Space (2050 diamonds) at the moment. But then much later Angel was released, costing 3100 diamonds. Space is now the 3rd most expensive, and Spectrum the 6th. 2nd place has been taken by the Slime element, with 2300 diamonds, the 4th place has been taken by the Illusion element, with 1727 diamonds, and the 5th place has been taken by the Reaper element, with 1600 diamonds. * For a long time, Spectrum's projectile spell, Holobeam, had the highest mana cost of all the projectile spells, costing 350 mana until it was dethroned by Technology's Orbital Strike, It has also the highest cooldown out of all projectile spells, having a 10-second cooldown, which ties with Corrosive Stream, Divine Arrow and Black Hole Orb * In addition, Spectrum's multi-projectile spell, Rainbowifier Maximizer, ties for costing the most mana out of all multi-projectile spells, costing 350 mana. This cost ties with Lightning Barrage. * Spectrum was the first element to directly affect Mana and Stamina stats. * Spectrum is the first element introduced by the developers that originated from a Discord user in their server. The user's discord name is CV. * Before its nerf, Holobeam was considered to be a broken move because of its speed, extremely high damage and manoeuvrability. * When the creator in Twitter asked what Spectrum should cost, many players voted for it to be cheaper. However, this was ignored. * Rainbow Shockwave used to let you fully leap in the direction, however it was later patched so that the user will stop after being launched considerably, in trade of it sending you faster. * Cosmic Shrine is one of the most underrated Ultimates, even more so after the mobile update. * Before the release time, there was a debate about the name of the element, whether it was to be Prism or Rainbow, however it was decided that it would be Spectrum. * Rainbow Shockwave is one of the four spells that produce more than one symbol when casted. The others are Explosion's Concentrated Blast, Storm's Lightning Barrage and Void's Oblivion. * On a laggy device, Rainbow Shockwave, will thrust the player forward farther than normal. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements